


Obsession

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Post-Avengers (2012), Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5327501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor understands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsession

Thor understands Loki's obsession with the archer.   
The archer is fascinating.  
He is damaged.  
But has never given up on life.  
Always persevered against the odds.  
Thor is glad to call him comrade.


End file.
